The third gunblader
by LeonhartLegend69
Summary: This is my first fan fic so be easy guys, Its about Seifers daughter and you'll see! Desclaimer I do not own any of the orignal cast of FF8


The sky was bright, her face was pale and she knew exactly what was going to happen to her next,  
her eyes gazed into the end of the blade she closed her eyes and waited for the endvidable.

Her head shot up "Tha-tha LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, still unsure of what she had just witnessed. She had been having these dreams for years now, but only recently have they ever been this severe. she looked at her roomate and began to cry, she hated crying it showed signs of weakness, weakness was not in her family... The Almasy's. She tried to take her mind off the "dream" as she loathed to call it, it was more like a nightmare to her but Seifer always told her to suck it up. She grabbed her pen and begand to write in her journal hoping it would take her mind off Seifer and the dream.

"Yes the Almasy's, Daughter of Seifer Almasy and Quistis Almasy, they have been married for awhile now I don't see why mother loves him but she does, I for one hate him... Seifer is no father, nor a lover he has his mind set on one thing Squall Leonhart he has such an obession with beating that man! I hate them both! If it wasn't for Leonhart "Daddy" wouldn't always be off training and have more time for me and mom!" She threw down her pen and grabbed her Gunblade and went off to the training grounds

Her mind wasn't on the monsters in the training ground it was on one person and one person only, Seifer. She ran into the training grounds and seen a grat, She yelled "Fire" and burnt one of the tenticales off of the beast. It came charging at her and slapped her in the face and spit acid at her, she looked around but the room was dark. She was worried she wasn't used to "blind" yet and started to slash the air.

"Need help dear?" she heard behind him and turned and her vision began to come more clear only to see her "father" Seifer Alamsy.

"Dad, this isn't your fight!" she looked back at the Grat and slashed it in half. Around her father she felt like she could accomplish anything, even tho she hated him, he was her inspiration.

"Awh, my baby is growing up so fast" he said in his ever so sarcastic voice. "Now, i'll teach you somethings about the Gunblade that Leonhart was incompitent to." Seifer glared at her and raised his gunblade to her "Put it up, or are you scared?"

He never treated me like a daughter, more like a pond in a war against Squall, ever since I came here. I never got to pick my weapon it was shoved on me by my father, the teacher? Of course Squall Leonhart, not because he liked it because he thought it was a good way to learn his fighting style, not on his own threw his daughter. I am not his daughter. She thought to herself and felt a small tear fall from the side of her face.

"I'm NOT UR DAUGHTER" she yelled out and charged at Seifer.

"Is this how Leonhart is teaching you? Foolish bitch." he blocked her strike and quickly went for one of his own and knocked the blade out of her hand.

"I'm not a bitch!" she yelled casting a fire type magic knocking Seifer back only for enough time to grab her gunblade.

"So, unlike Leonhart you aren't a drone to a fight? You see the depth of a war something a Leonhart will never." He lowered his gunblade and looked at his daughter and smiled.

"This isn't over Seifer." she never called him Seifer or she never had to his face, it was unforgivable in the Trepe family to ever show disrepsect to ur father know matter how bad of a man he was.

"That is daddy to you young lady" he laughed and dashed at her with speed only possible with a junction of a GF, she looked around and seen a tree branch jumped up and kicked seifer in the back "So were using GF's now?" she grabbed a round sphere from her pocket and put it close to her heart she felt the icy presence of shiva release herself into her body and the goddess began to speak "Mistress Maria, I am here to serve."

It was only experience that gave Seifer the upper hand he knew how to use the Gunblade. He threw up his hand then procceeded to throw his gunblade in the air he looked into her eyes and yelled "Firaga." She put the gunblade in the way but was knocked to the ground and the gunblade flew off to the side, she looked in horror and knew exactly where she was in her dream or she thought.

Seifer laughed and looked into her eyes "Maybe next time dear." he began to walk away but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad... Why are you such an ass?"

Maria turned around put her gunblade in her sheith and walked out of the Training room and walked around the school.

"Maria Almasy, number 822324. What are you doing out of the hallways out at this time of night!" The hall monitor said, unlike those "men" hired by norg these were real people with actual emotions. "Sorry sir, my father told me to meet him in the training room. He told me it was special training this won't happen again." she said lying straight to the mans face.  
"You and your father are like two pee's in a pod, you both couldn't follow the rules. Don't let this happen again. Hopefully we can talk again over Coffee?" He said with a halfsmile.

Mariah was used to this, most guys hit on her constently she was beatiful, Blonde Hair, 5"7 Green eyes with tanned skin a smile that would make any man stop and stare no matter what they where doing.

"I'll think about it ok? She said smiling and walked back to her dorm.

She crawled into bed and layed her head down, her eyes closed as she fell into a long sleep. 


End file.
